


Involved

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ro Laren - freeform, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Ro Laren thinks about the bridge between Starfleet and Bajor





	Involved

Ro Laren looked out across the stars. She stood in ten forward, the window separating her from the abyss of space. She focused in on Bajor’s star. There was a starfleet takeover going on on her own planet and she wasn’t involved with it. She loved her planet, and she loved Starfleet, she should be on the forefront of the revolution. But she wasn’t. Laren wasn’t sure why she wasn’t there, she supposed it was complicated. The Enterprise had dropped off their chief petty officer on DS9 - formerly known as Terok Nor. DS9’s first officer was a Bajoran. Not Laren.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I love Ro Laren, probably my favorite TNG Minor Character.


End file.
